Comfort
by destiny-penguin
Summary: Ema attempts to comfort Klavier after the end of Apollo Justice. Takes place after AJ. KlavierxEma


A/N: I posted this for my friend, who is like THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT SUPPORTS THIS PAIRING. THANK YOU EUROPEAN HAIR TWIN.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban series. If I did, Klavier and Ema would be a huge couple. :D

* * *

Normally, she wouldn't care about him. Normally, she wouldn't approach him so. Normally.

But this was different. She did care, a little, although she hated to admit it. And so, she did approach him, in a gesture of comfort.

He had been acting the same way he did every day, his annoying smirk and laid-back personality was the same as always. But she knew better.

"Are you okay?" Ema Skye questioned her boss, one sunny afternoon. They had been working all week, filing papers and such.

"Ja." Klavier Gavin answered, smiling. "I see that the Fraulein detective does have a nice side."

"Don't lie." Ema frowned. "You aren't okay."

"Whatever do you mean, Fraulein? I'm fine, as you can see." He pointed to his smile.

Ema sighed. Why was she doing this again? Oh yes, because she was a good person. A good person.

"Well, if that's all, Fraulein Skye…" He trailed off, beginning to return to his work.

"You know, it's okay to feel bad." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He looked up. "Pardon?"

"You don't have to pretend you're okay with what's happened." She said, louder this time.

Klavier averted her cerulean eyes. Ema continued.

"I can tell you're sad about it." She told him. "Who wouldn't be, in this situation?"

"I'm not sad." Klavier protested quietly.

"Well, whatever you are, you aren't happy." Ema answered. "I'm just saying it's okay to act sad when you're sad or angry when you're angry."

Klavier remained silent.

"That's all I have to say." Ema turned around. "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." She got up and walked to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Ema, Ema, Ema." He muttered, and Ema turned to see Klavier with a grim expression. "Don't try and comfort me when you have no idea. Just leave; you're bothersome right now, Fraulein."

That last statement angered Ema. She tried to be nice. She truly tried. But, no, Klavier just had to go and say something like that.

Ema stomped back to Klavier's desk. "You are so rude, you know that? You glimmerous fop! I try to be nice to you for a change, and all you can do is shove me off?" She fumed.

"Well, then, Fraulein, maybe you shouldn't try and act as if you know everything!" He shot back.

"I know more than you, at least!" she retorted, glaring at Klavier. "You stupid, brainless, idiotic fop!"

Klavier stood up, but bent over so that his face was level with hers. "If you know everything, why don't you just tell me why my brother did such a thing?"

"If I had a brother like you, I'd probably go crazy like him, too!" Ema spat. As soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted it.

Klavier was taken aback. "I see." He sat back down.

"Wait a minute, Klavier." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just angry."

Klavier sighed. "My apologies, Fraulein. I suppose an answer like that should have been expected from my outburst."

"No, no. My response was way too much." Ema frowned, feeling terrible. "There is no reason for a person to say something as messed up as that."

Klavier shrugged. "My brother is evil." He slunk down onto his desk. "Will I follow the same path?" he muttered.

"Of course not." Ema placed her hand on his head.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you, and he's him." She smiled. "Different. He's evil, and you're a glimmerous fop."

Klavier glared at Ema. "Like that's much better."

"Let me rephrase that. You are a lovable glimmerous fop." She put her forehead against his. "Is that better? You're such a little kid."

"Maybe." He pecked her on the cheek. "That's better."

"YOU!" She screamed, shoving her palm into his face. She shrieked again and stomped out of the room, mumbling about how she shouldn't have even tried to help.

Klavier chuckled as he heard another shriek from outside. "She's such an adorable little fraulein."

* * *

A/N: Feel free to flame or comment as you like :D


End file.
